


Just Kiss ("Do you Think They Know How to Kiss?")

by IldiDragonheart



Series: The Adventures of the Scamander Siblings [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Annoying Scamander Siblings, F/M, Gen, Shy Newt Scamander, Siblings, Theseus and Prim are having none of this, just kiss, just kiss you idiots, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: Prim suggested they leave, but Theseus disagreed, saying that he wanted to see if Newt had the bollocks to kiss a girl. Especially if said girl is the one he had been raving about for months: Tina Goldstein.And that's how Prim and Theseus found themselves standing and watching their brother and his "friend" talk for ten minutes.——One kiss. That's all they want. One. KISS.But apparently, those two just need a little nudge to do so.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander & Original Female Character(s), Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: The Adventures of the Scamander Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Just Kiss ("Do you Think They Know How to Kiss?")

**Author's Note:**

> Another one featuring Primrose! I hope you like this one...

"How long has it been?"

"I think ten minutes?"

Primrose Scamander stared at her oldest brother in disbelief. "Ten minutes?" she hissed, gripping the handrail tighter. They had been standing on the staircase to Newt's basement for ten minutes now?

Theseus nodded. "Yes," he affirmed, checking his pocket watch again. "Eleven minutes now, actually."

Primrose groaned inwardly, leaning against the handrail. _Merlin above, what's taking them so long?_

She and her oldest brother came over to Newt's flat for a visit ("What's worse than a little sibling bonding?" Theseus had asked Newt a few days ago. Gosh, how that annoyed him so much).

They came unannounced. Newt's assistant, Bunty, was the one who opened the door, and before she could even open her mouth, the two Scamanders quickly shushed her, asking her to not alert her boss.

Bunty then directed them to Newt's basement where she said their brother was. When they headed down the stairs, something caught Theseus's attention, making him stop, which in turn made Prim stop (and almost tumble backward because of running into her brother's freaking back).

When asked what made him stop so abruptly, the oldest Scamander only pointed towards the menagerie that was below them. Prim followed the direction Theseus's finger was pointing to and understood.

There, in the middle of the basement only a few meters away from them, stood Newt and Tina. They seemed to be talking (they couldn't hear much), though they were rather close-much closer than what Primrose and Theseus knew Newt preferred. And they were close enough to kiss.

Prim suggested they leave, but Theseus disagreed, saying that he wanted to see if Newt had the bollocks to kiss a girl. Especially if said girl is the one he had been raving about for months: Tina Goldstein.

And that's how Prim and Theseus found themselves standing and watching their brother and his "friend" talk for ten minutes.

"Kiss," whispered Theseus in exasperation, "Just. Kiss." He was leaning against the railing now.

Primrose groaned again and turned to Theseus. "Why aren't they kissing?" she asked. She took another glance at the couple below, adding, "Do you think they know how to kiss?"

Her brother gave her last question some thought. "You know," Theseus said, "I don't really know. Well, if it's Newton we're talking about here, I definitely think he doesn't, y'know? With all his hanging around creatures rather than actual human beings." That statement earned him a swat on the shoulder from his sister. He let out a silent yelp.

"Oh, shut up," Prim chastised. "You're underestimating him."

Theseus rolled his eyes at her. "Oh please, you know our brother. He's—Merlin's beard, I think he's about to do it!" Theseus stood up straight and was practically bouncing on his feet in excitement.

Primrose looked at Newt and Tina again. They were looking very close now, a bit closer than before. Just a _little_ closer...

Primrose grinned, forcing herself to not squeal.

_Aaand_ it didn't happen.

The siblings groaned, slumping on the railing again. "Bloody hell..." muttered Theseus angrily, running a hand across his face.

"Why can't they just kiss?" Primrose complained.

"That's it," Theseus suddenly huffed, standing straight into what Primrose dubbed as his "auror stance".

"We need to take this situation into our own hands," he said confidently.

Primrose eyed her brother in confusion. _What in Paracelsus's name is he going to do now?_

Her silent question was answered when Theseus cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Just kiss her, you bloody twat!"

Primrose tried hard to stifle her laughter at the reaction of the couple below them. Newt and Tina nearly fell backward at Theseus's loud voice. Even from afar, she could see how red the both of them were.

"Bloody hell!" cackled Primrose. Theseus joined her.

Suddenly, Tina let out a laugh, diverting everyone's attention to her. Then, she spoke loud enough for Theseus and Primrose to hear. "Well, you heard the man," was what she said before finally— _finally_ —pressing her lips to Newt's, her arms winding themselves around his neck. It took about a second for Newt to regain his composure before wrapping his arms around Tina's waist, pulling her closer, and kissing her back.

Primrose and Theseus hollered, "Finally!" They jumped, pumping their fists in the air.

The kissing couple pulled away after a few seconds. They were about to lean in for another when Theseus suddenly asked teasingly, "How did it feel, Newtie?" He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Primrose snickered before their brother could reply.

"Must've been," Theseus added mockingly. "After all, took him only an _entire year_ to do so."

"Yeah! And it could've taken _much longer_ if we didn't do anything," Primrose snorted.

"That's it!" yelled Newt, surprising everyone. "You two better get ready because I am about to hex your arses into your next incarnations!"

Primrose and Theseus stuck their tongues out at Newt before running off, laughing as they went. Sadly, they didn't see Newt kiss Tina for a second time before chasing after them, wand out and a plethora of spells he was willing to throw at them.

Meanwhile, Tina chuckled at the events that had transpired today, silently praying for the fates of the other two Scamanders.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! About Prim:
> 
> She's usually portrayed as a teenager, around 16-19 years old. She has the same hair and eye color as Newt, freckles (of course), is about 171cm tall (5'6"), and looks like a younger, female version of Newt if you ask me.
> 
> She's in Hufflepuff, of course.


End file.
